Mudanças
by Serena Benetton
Summary: Haruki se muda a contragosto mas descobre que as vezes mudanças trazem coisas boas. Um rapaz que não tinha amigos consegue além de amigos, amores e amadurecimento. História original - Shonen-ai Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Escola nova

Haruki havia completado 17 anos quando se mudou para Osaka, ele e sua família não conheciam ninguém e em menos de uma semana Haruki já começaria a estudar na nova escola.

Sua família tinha um estado financeiro estável e eles moravam agora numa boa casa perto do parque, perto também da estação de trem. Seu pai, sócio de uma grande empresa de frotas de navios, tinha sido transferido para administrar os negócios da nova filial em Osaka, sua esposa estava animada com a idéia e também iria ajudar o marido nos negócios. Seu filho era um bom estudante, esforçado e parecia que queria continuar os negócios da família, sendo um rapaz responsável, ele ficava a maior parte do tempo sozinho, pois os pais estavam sempre ocupados.

Logo a casa estava pronta, mobiliada e tinha chegado à data do primeiro dia do semestre na nova escola e seus pais começariam a trabalhar no mesmo dia.

Em seu primeiro dia de aula, Haruki ia de trem para a escola e quase perdeu o horário, mas por sorte ele era um bom corredor.

-Gomen!

Ele desvia rapidamente para não colidir com um pedestre. Quando ele olha bem, era uma menina que estava parada o olhando. Ela estava espantada por ser um rapaz tão bonito que a assustou.

Haruki era um rapaz alto, magro e atraente dos olhos claros. Seu cabelo tinha um corte curto e de cor castanha clara que lhe caía muito bem.

-Tudo bem moça?

-Você é da mesma escola que eu, e também este atrasado não é?

-Como sabe se somos da mesma escola?

Ela aponta para eles, ele estava usando o mesmo uniforme que ela.

-Muito prazer, eu me chamo Ayumi! Você é novo?

-Me mudei nessa semana, estou no 3º ano.

-Eu também estou no 3°!

-Eu era de Nagoya, eu me chamo Haruki Tenjou.

-Pode deixar que eu lhe apresento toda a escola.

Logo chegaram à escola e Ayumi explicava onde ficavam as salas para o novo colega enquanto corriam para a sala de aula.

No intervalo Ayumi fazia companhia a Haruki e eles estavam indo para o pátio. Ele observa que a escola era bem grande, mas que os alunos se dividiam em vários grupos, enquanto eles iam passando, Ayumi dizia tudo sobre cada grupo.

-E aqueles?

Haruki vira um grupo de meninas pulando em frente ao campo de futebol, onde um garoto se destacava no meio de toda aquela confusão.

-Aquele no meio das garotas enlouquecidas é o Misato Nakano. E é também o melhor jogador da nossa escola.

Misato era alto, da mesma altura que Haruki, de cabelo maior do que o dele e de coloração preta chegavam quase ao ombro, um corte repicado que estava sempre em movimento ao vento. Seus olhos negros chamavam a atenção de longe e sua camisa desabotoada e para fora da calça com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos o deixavam com um ar de rebelde. Ele parecia ser muito forte e entendia o porque era popular. Líder do time de futebol da escola vivia rodeado de garotas, realmente Misato chamava muita a atenção delas e de alguns garotos também. Ao ver que estava sendo fitado, encara de longe sem desviar o olhar, sorri apenas com um lado da boca para Haruki e logo fora levado pelas garotas.

-Acho que ele estava olhando para você!

-Eu não acho...

O intervalo ia acabando e uma menina chega para conversar com os dois.

-Você é o Tenjou? Estão te chamando na direção. Olá Ayumi!

-Bom como você já sabe onde fica a direção eu já vou indo para aula.

-Te vejo depois então!

Ayumi sai andando conversando com a garota até a sala de aula enquanto Haruki vai até a direção.

Ele se senta em frente à direção, a recepcionista pediu a ele que esperasse por alguns minutos ao lado da recepção.

-Você é novo não é?

Haruki levanta seus olhos e vê Misato parado na frente da recepção, com uns papéis na mão. Ele se aproxima de Haruki.

-Primeiro dia e já andou aprontando? Gostei de você. Qual seu nome?

-Misato! Veio entregar as listas de chamadas?

Misato olha para a moça em sua frente e lhe entrega os papéis. A moça chama Haruki em seguida.

-Nos vemos depois garoto!

Haruki só acenou com a cabeça enquanto Misato saia em direção às salas com as mãos no bolso. A diretora queria lhe dar as boas vindas e o cronograma escolar, perguntou se ele queria que designassem alguém para mostrar a escola mas ele contou sobre a Ayumi e ela era a companhia perfeita para um aluno novo. Era super responsável e da mesma turma. Após isso ele foi liberado.

Era tarde escolar, onde os alunos passavam a manhã estudando e a tarde fazendo atividades extras e educação física. Aquela tarde era de educação física então teve que ficar na escola obrigatoriamente, não compensaria voltar para casa e depois voltar para a escola de novo. A educação física era separada entre meninos e meninas e em horários diferentes, assim juntaria todas as turmas do ensino médio da escola em apenas duas.

Haruki era realmente muito bom nos esportes e fora elogiado muitas vezes durante a aula pelo professor.

-A aula acabou por hoje! E Nakano você irá ter um forte oponente nesse fim de ano, einh?

O professor disse isso apontando para Haruki que cora na hora!Ele não gostava muito de chamar atenção, os garotos conforme iam passando davam tapinhas em suas costas e dizendo "muito bem"! Um dos garotos põe a mão sobre seu ombro e fala com ele.

-Então seu nome é Haruki?

-Hai! - Ele se vira rapidamente.

-Pode me chamar de Misato – um garoto o chama de longe – Até mais Haruki!

Já era de costume dos garotos depois do treino tomarem banho e combinarem de sair, aproveitando que esse era o único dia em que as aulas de tarde acabavam cedo porque nos outros dias tinham várias atividades até tarde. Eles chamaram Haruki, mas ele não foi dessa vez, resolveu ir para casa para planejar os estudos e decidir quais atividades extras iria querer colocar no seu currículo.

O tempo foi se passando e ele não falou mais com Misato, nem durante as aulas de educação física. Ele estava sempre com seus amigos e Haruki ficava sempre perto de Ayumi e os amigos dela, ele ficava um pouco afastado pois sempre estava estudando algo extra-curricular. Seus pais o incentivavam a pegar todas as atividades extras que pudesse, mas por conta disso tinha pouco tempo livre.

Em um mês as provas começaram, e em uma quinta feira após prova foram dispensados mais cedo. Haruki e Ayumi conversavam enquanto iam para a porta do colégio quando umas amigas de Ayumi a chama para ir com elas estudarem na casa de uma delas.

-Eu adoraria.

Ela olha para Haruki.

-Tudo bem, eu vou sozinho para casa hoje. Aproveita para estudar mais para a próxima prova!

Ela o agradece com um abraço enquanto se aproximam alguns garotos onde eles estavam.

Mas um deles para atrás de Haruki.

-Já vai embora Tenjou?

Os amigos de Misato, do time da escola, param para falar com as meninas.

-Vocês se conhecem? -Ayumi pergunta

-Ele faz ed. Física comigo.

Logo todas as garotas começaram a falar para Misato que interrompe toda aquela melação.

-Garotas, desculpem-me mas eu tenho que ir.

Disse Misato ao ver que seus amigos já se afastaram o deixando sozinho com elas.

-Eu também! Porque vocês não acompanham o Haruki? Ele vai pegar o trem.

Haruki olha para ela corado.

-Claro… Eu também vou para esses lados.

-Então vamos garotas? Até mais Haruki! - Ela sai acenando para eles.

-Sayounara!

Todas as meninas iam passando e se despedindo de Misato uma a uma.

-Você espera aqui um pouco?

Misato corre até seus amigos, se despede e volta ao lado de Haruki. Os garotos seguem outro caminho.

-Podemos ir.

-Essas garotas são mesmo fascinadas por você.

-Deve ser por causa do time da escola, logo você também vai se acostumar com essa rotina.

-Duvido muito e eu não estou no time.

-Com certeza, o professor de Ed. Física também é o treinador do nosso time, e logo ele vai pedir para você fazer parte. Neste ano teremos campeonato com as escolas da cidade e estamos com falta de jogadores bons como você.

Como combinado Misato acompanha Haruki até a estação, foram conversando descobriram que tinham mais em comum do que Haruki pensava. Misato era mais falante mas conseguiu descobrir muitas coisas sobre Haruki, com muita dificuldade. Haruki era muito tímido.

Assim como Misato havia dito, o treinador do time da escola logo convidou Haruki para jogar no campeonato e em poucos dias, ele e os outros jogadores viraram amigos.Aceitaram de cara o novo jogador. Haruki e Misato passaram a se falar com mais frequência e Misato passou a ajudá-lo correndo ao lado dele antes dos treinos para ganharem mais resistências. Haruki acabou ficando conhecido pela escola, além de ser novo se mostrava muito talentoso além de inteligente e os dois agora faziam uma boa dupla nos treinos, essa nova rotina mudou a vida de Haruki.

Mas algo atormentava sua cabeça: a sua amizade repentina com Misato!

Às vezes se pegava o olhando jogando, andando no pátio com outros garotos. Pensava nele nas horas vagas mesmo sem estar ao lado dele. Sabia que sentia uma forte atração por ele, talvez por admiração por ele ser tão bom em tudo que faz, Haruki não sabia lidar com as pessoas do jeito que Misato lidava. Não sabia como lidar com toda essa admiração que sentia, mas não achava isso tudo muito normal e tinha medo do que poderia acontecer com essa nova amizade. Só sabia que não queria perder isso. Ele não tinha muitos amigos na outra escola, vivia estudando e se aprimorando em atividades extras que se esquecera de ter contatos humanos por isso não sabia lidar com seus sentimentos.

Após as provas semestrais, as piores do ano, os pais de Haruki iriam viajar para cuidarem de negócios na sede da empresa em Nagoya. Haruki tinha que ficar por causa dos treinos de futebol, o campeonato seria apenas no final do ano, mas com as férias chegando os treinos ficariam mais freqüentes.

Agora que podia descansar nos estudos, pois as provas tinham passado, ele relaxava depois das aulas, principalmente às quarta-feira em que não teriam mais aulas pela manhã. Na parte da tarde, quando não havia treino, Haruki e Misato demoravam para voltar para suas casas. Saiam da escola e iam caminhando para o trem, paravam em uma sorveteria e sempre pegavam pelo menos um picolé cada um. A conversa fluía bem melhor agora.

Eles tinham um trabalho de língua estrangeira que Misato estava fugindo de fazer e Haruki, que ficou de ajudá-lo, convenceu-o que teriam que fazer logo para não acumular e convidou ele passar em sua casa para fazerem algumas pesquisas.

Haruki acorda com batidas em sua porta.

-Misato, chegou cedo.

-Cedo nada, você que acordou tarde!

-Entra, na verdade nem sei que horas são.

Haruki entra na cozinha e bebe um copo grande de leite gelado e mordia um bolo que estava sobre a mesa da cozinha. Misato estava na porta da cozinha só observando e o ouvindo dizer o motivo de ter acordado tão tarde.

-Meus pais viajaram essa semana o que deixou a casa silenciosa, o bom de não ter tido aula hoje de manhã foi exatamente poder dormir até tarde e sem barulho!

Haruki estava com um curto short azul e uma camiseta branca, que pelo estado, ele havia dormido com ela. Seus cabelos amarrotados faziam Misato não conseguir desviar o olhar, parecia indefeso muito belo.

-Bom, se não se incomodar, pode ficar na sala enquanto eu tomo um banho para acordar.

Haruki coloca o copo na pia e se dirige em direção à porta, mas Misato não sai da frente e impede a passagem de Haruki esticando seu braço até o batente da porta fazendo Haruki parar e ficarem bem próximos.

-Não sei se quero sair daqui agora...

Eles se olhavam nos olhos, e Haruki desvia o olhar.

-O que está pensando em fazer?

Misato chega ainda mais perto fazendo Haruki o olhar.

-Me diz você.

O coração de Haruki dispara, Misato o olhava seriamente sem se mexer. Ouvindo isso, Haruki sem perceber beija Misato levemente e logo ele se afasta.

-Gomen, gomenasai...

Sem terminar a frase, ele fora beijado por Misato bruscamente e abraçado ao mesmo tempo, sendo empurrado até a lateral da porta. Misato se separa de Haruki bruscamente.

-Eu preciso ir para casa!

Misato sai em direção à sala, Haruki segura seu braço.

-Isso não devia ter acontecido Haruki!

Ele deixa Haruki sozinho na cozinha, que só ouviu a porta batendo, o que o fez ver o que realmente aconteceu.

-Eu estraguei tudo!

Haruki se sentia culpado, mas pelo menos agora tinha certeza de que gostava de Misato, e que talvez Misato sentisse o mesmo que ele. Sabia que gostar de um amigo e sendo um garoto não ia ser muito fácil, nem para ele, nem para Misato. Não poderiam ficar juntos, deveria estar confusos, essa era a única explicação que Haruki tinha achado.

Ele não quis mais pensar nisso, fora tomar banho e ficou sentado em sua cama um bom tempo, estava para escurecer o dia. Ele se troca e sai até o parque que ficava perto de sua casa, queria caminhar naquela tarde. Andou um pouco e logo escureceu completamente, ele chegou até o lago do parque e encostou os braços na grade para olhar a lua que estava refletida no lago calmo. Agora ele estava pensativo e nem viu um rapaz se aproximar dele.

-Kon bawa!

Haruki olha, era Misato, e ele logo começa a falar.

-Olha... Eu gostaria de explicar.

-Já está tarde para falarmos disso.

-Mas o que aconteceu entre a gente.

-Nada aconteceu entre a gente Haruki!

-Mas eu queria que você soubesse que eu gosto de você!

-Você reparou que eu sou homem? Não poderia haver sentimento entre nós!

Haruki para de falar, ele já fora interrompido várias vezes e viu que era para mudar de assunto.

-Amigos?

-Nunca deixamos de ser. Eu fui a uma papelaria aqui do lado, comprei cartazes, depois você escolhe.

-Nos vemos amanhã então?

-E aproveitamos para finalizar o trabalho. Já vou indo.

-Até amanhã!

Como combinado eles se encontraram na escola depois da aula da manhã. Reuniram-se na biblioteca e não tocaram no assunto da última tarde. Haruki não queria perder o único amigo que tinha, pelo menos o que ele mais gostava. Resolveu não falar mais nada e reprimir seus sentimentos para tudo continuar igual ao que era antes.

Logo chegaram às férias, e Haruki viajou para sua cidade natal, ficou lá por um mês e não falou com Misato nesse tempo.

Misato tentava não pensar em Haruki durante as férias, mas não conseguiu. O beijo de Haruki mexeu muito com ele, mas ele era muito orgulhoso e resolveu fingir que esqueceu, em sua mente isso era o certo a se fazer. Iria esquecer aquele dia, e pensar nele como um amigo e companheiro de time, mesmo estando decidido não parou de pensar nele nem um dia sequer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Novo treinador**

Mal o semestre novo começara e já tinham que pensar nos estudos e nos treinos para o campeonato que se aproximava. Haruki voltou da viagem um pouco mais decidido a esquecer seus sentimentos, assim como Misato que estava tratando o amigo exatamente como antes, sem mudanças depois de tanto tempo e daquele beijo.

Em uma tarde de ed.física o treinador apresenta o novo estagiário para esse segundo semestre, seu nome era Kyoichi Takamura e iria ficar pouco tempo, mas ele ficaria com o time até o campeonato de fim de ano.

Após a apresentação, o treinador e o estagiário fizeram um treino bem puxado para definir quem iria jogar e quem seria reserva. Isso ajudaria também ao novo estagiário que conheceria mais os alunos.

Fim do treino e estavam todos no vestiário, Haruki se trocava, quando fechou a porta se assustou com a presença do novo estagiário segurando uma prancheta.

-Você joga muito bem! Como se chama mesmo?

Haruki nem o olhava, estava constrangido pois ainda não estava vestido completamente e rapidamente coloca sua camisa, Misato estava se trocando na parte da frente ao seu armário mas um pouco longe, prestava atenção nos dois. O estagiário procurava na chamada o nome do jovem aluno.

-Haruki Tenjou? Acho que nesse ano você pode ser o novo destaque, continue assim Tenjou!

Ele começa a andar em direção a porta do vestiário.

-Pode me chamar de Haruki... Treinador.

Kyoichi para e olha para trás.

-Até mais, Haruki.

Ele sorri gentilmente para Haruki e Misato só olhava, estava com ciúmes! Ele ainda não tinha dado conta disso, mas não gostou de tamanha intimidade com seu amigo.

Kyoichi aparentava ter uns 20 anos, era bem alto, forte e muito carismático. Seus cabelos negros batiam quase no ombro e tinha um ar de maduro e de moleque ao mesmo tempo, seus olhos eram castanhos escuros e seu olhar era penetrante em qualquer ocasião. Logo ele se enturmou com os alunos, por ser mais novo que o treinador atual ele entendia mais as prioridades dos alunos e pegava leve na aula quando o professor não podia ir. Ele chamava muito a atenção também das meninas que agora não só iam ver os treinos dos meninos por causa de Misato, mas por sua causa também.

Nos treinos de futebol ele era firme no treinamento. Todas essas qualidades do jovem treinador deixavam Misato com ciúmes, ainda mais porque parecia que Haruki tinha vergonha dele e evitava olhar para o treinador. Esse ciúme tinha um pouco de razão, com Misato deixado claro que nada acontecia entre eles, Haruki não se continha quando queria olhar para o treinador jovem, assim como ele sempre olhava para Misato treinar quando não tinha ninguém olhando para ele. Aliás ele ainda gostava de Misato e pelo menos este não o proibiu de olhá-lo.

Depois de uns tempos e muito treino sem descanso, todos se reuniam para o almoço, Ayumi e algumas garotas estavam com Haruki e Misato em uma parte mais afastada do jardim.

-Hoje a aula vai acabar mais cedo não é?

-Ainda bem não temos mais aulas por hoje.

-Então vamos sair? Talvez cinema?

-Isso!

Misato e Haruki nem falavam, as meninas estavam animadas até por eles.

-O que acha Haruki?

-Não vai dar, tenho que ficar na escola hoje.

-Por quê? –Diz Misato

-Misato, lembra que eu faltei na última aula de ed.física?

-Sim, você teve que sair com sua mãe.

-Pois é, vou ter que repor a aula hoje para não ficar com um ponto a menos. E como o professor não vai poder ficar na escola hoje, vai ser com o novo estagiário...

-Com o treinador novo?

Misato quase gritava.

-Sim, por quê? Provavelmente ele me fará correr muitas voltas ao redor da quadra.

-Não, nada, é que corre um boato na escola de que o nosso professor tem um apego muito grande pelo novo estagiário. Não irá gostar de você ter aula particular com ele.

-São apenas boatos maldosos! - Uma colega fala

-O nosso professor pode ficar com ciúmes de vocês! – Ayumi diz rindo

-Vocês têm cada ideia! Cuidado que ele pode ouvir e estarão encrencados! Eu já vou indo!

Haruki se levanta e sai andando em direção ao ginásio.

-Cuidado, vai que ele queira fazer um treinamento diferente com você...

Uma das garotas grita para Haruki, brincando é claro, mas Misato levou um pouco a sério, e não conseguia tirar essa possibilidade da cabeça. Por mais absurda que lhe parecesse. Não queria pensar nisso e nem que em algum momento Haruki poderia se interessar por outra pessoa.

-Haruki!Vamos começar?

-Hai!

-Não é porque eu sou novo que vou dar moleza hoje, pode começar com voltas pela quadra para esquentar.

Haruki correu, subiu e desceu escadas, pulou corda e logo já estava exausto!

Haruki senta na arquibancada e bebe água.

-Pelo seu esforço vou até te dar pontos extras. Realmente, você merece!

-Pode fazer isso?

-Claro que vou ter de convencer seu professor, mas acho que ele vai atender meu pedido. É algo simples, já que você se dispôs a fazer uma aula de reposição mesmo tendo atestado.

-Vocês são muito amigos não é?

-Hai, ele que me arrumou esse emprego provisório...

-São mais que amigos também?

Haruki interrompera Kyoichi e não fora uma boa coisa para se dizer, mas ele sempre fazia isso, falava sempre sem pensar. Ele o olha pasmo.

-Porquê a pergunta?

-É que algumas pessoas comentaram mais cedo e fiquei com isso na cabeça, eu sei que isso não é da minha conta, nem sei por que falei! Desculpe-me, foi apenas curiosidade, o senhor aparenta ser tão novo que me esqueci que é meu treinador.

O treinador não respondeu e se aproximou de Haruki. Sentou-se ao seu lado, Haruki não conseguia esconder que achava ele muito bonito. Kyoichi usava um uniforme todo preto, um short curto folgado e Haruki não conseguiu não olhar para suas pernas, fingindo que olhava para o chão. Mas o treinador percebeu.

-Não precisa ter vergonha, ainda mais por uma besteira dessas. Sabe, não é estranho um rapaz da sua idade gostar de outro.

-Por que você está falando isso?

-Eu percebi algo em você nas aulas. Você olha muito para um outro jogador e disfarça quando ele olha de volta. Não tem nenhum problema nisso, mas você gosta do Nakano não é?

-Quem?

-Misato Nakano, do 4º ano. Vi o jeito que o olha. E vi também o jeito que ele olha para você.

-Ele?

-Vocês não estão saindo juntos?

-Claro que... Que não! – Haruki engasga com a resposta.

-Ainda não contou para ele?

-Não é bem isso treinador... O senhor deve está enganado, somos apenas amigos.

-Pode me chamar de Kyoichi. E não tenha vergonha, não vou falar nada disso para ninguém, só fiquei curioso. Como venho observando vocês, que são os melhores por aqui, foi até impossível não reparar.

-Ele já sabe sim.

Haruki acabe se abrindo para ele.

-Ele sabe, mas ainda não deu uma resposta?

-Como assim?

-Misato o olha do mesmo jeito que você o olha, quase não dá para perceber. Ele é muito discreto, mesmo assim está sempre de olho em você e não sai do seu lado.

-Ele parece gostar de mim? Não faria sentido, ele disse que não queria ser nada além de meu amigo. Ele não sente o mesmo que eu.

-Às vezes parece que ele tem ciúmes de você! Ainda mais quando estou por perto.

-Sério? Por que será?

-Porque ele deve ter percebido meu interesse por você.

Haruki o olhava sem entender nada, Kyoichi chega mais perto e põe sua mão sobre o rosto de Haruki.

-Interesse?

-Você me chamou a atenção, eu sei dos seus sentimentos por Misato e respeito isso. Mas não é minha culpa por você ser tão atraente para mim. Infelizmente percebi que Misato já reparou que eu presto mais atenção em você no que nos outros jogadores.

-Então você e o professor não namoram?

Mais uma hora imprópria para ele falar sem pensar!

-Na verdade, já nos encontramos algumas vezes, mas não foi nada sério.

-Você gosta dele?

-Não o suficiente por nós dois. Confesso que quando te conheci percebi que não queria mais sentir algo algo por ele e pude começar a sentir algo novo por você.

Haruki um pouco assustado e com o coração acelerado, iria explodir de vergonha quando Kyoichi se aproximou. Por sorte, eles estavam na quadra fechada e não havia mais ninguém nesse horário na escola.

-Mas o Senhor não disse nada antes.

-Eu não ia dizer nada mesmo. Pensei que estava com o Misato, e eu sou o seu treinador... Não ficaria bem uma pessoa no meu lugar ficar esperando algo de um aluno. Por mais que nossas idades sejam parecidas, sou seu superior e estou aqui apenas para treiná-los para o campeonato. Ainda mais nós sendo homens. Depois que vi que você gostava de um aluno que também é homem, não me sentia à vontade para dizer isso, poderia atrapalhar vocês.

-E agora que sabe que não estamos juntos, resolveu me dizer o que pensava?

-Só dizer não...

Kyoichi o beija e esse beijo não lhe é negado, logo Kyoichi o puxa para mais perto e o abraça, eles ouvem a porta batendo, os dois olham assustados.

-Tem alguém na escola?

-Acho melhor eu ir para casa.

Ele se levanta e pega sua garrafa.

-Você não vai dizer mais nada?

Haruki hesita um pouco, fica com o rosto quente e gagueja para falar.

-Podemos conversar mais tarde?

Ainda bem que Haruki não pensou muito, se não ele não chamaria Kyoichi para sair assim.

-Hoje não dá, tenho algo para fazer - Ele viu que estaria se esquivando de Haruki ao ver o rosto do jovem entristecer e completa- Mas esse meu compromisso pode acabar mais cedo.

-O lago da cidade é muito bonito a noite, sempre ando até lá para ver a lua. Sayounara!

Ele saiu da quadra acenando, estava mais envergonhado que antes, mas não se arrependia.

Ele não acreditava que um cara um pouco mais velho e muito bonito como Kyoichi podia querer alguma com ele. E Kyoichi já tinha o professor Toshiya, que era bem mais velho do que ele, mas ainda assim muito bonito com seus 30 e poucos anos.

De noite Haruki estava na ponte e se aproxima um rapaz.

-Nos encontramos no mesmo lugar de novo não é?

-Misato?

-Parece que gostamos de relaxar no mesmo lugar.

-O que faz aqui tão tarde?

-Precisava pensar, e você? Parece que está esperando alguém?

-Claro, claro que não!Quem poderia ser?

-Entendi... Então eu já vou, não vou querer atrapalhar.

Misato sai andando e desaparece aos poucos na escuridão, Haruki o olhava andar para mais longe quando percebe alguém do seu lado.

-O lago é mesmo lindo há essa hora.

-Treinador?

-Até aqui vais me chamar de treinador?

-Gomen!

-Que susto que você levou Haruki. É porque estava concentrado em outra coisa não é?

Kyoichi se vira para o jovem e se aproxima, beija-o ternamente e o abraça forte.

-Misato acaba de sair... Ele sabia que eu iria me encontrar com você...

-Pode ser, pouco provável. Só eu e você sabíamos que iríamos nos encontrar aqui, e ele não me viu chegar também. Você acha que estamos fazendo algo de errado?

Haruki abaixa a cabeça, mas mantém o abraço.

-Não, claro que não.

-Então está tudo bem!

-Posso fazer uma pergunta? Você ainda está saindo com o professor?

-Não mais. Mas sei que ele ainda tinha esperanças de que voltássemos a sair sem se comprometer. Esse era o modelo de relacionamento que ele queria.

-Você foi vê-lo hoje não é?

-Esse meu encontro resultou em eu estar aqui com você. Assim não ficaria me sentindo culpado de nada. E eu não vou me enganar, eu sei que você ainda gosta do Misato.

Haruki pensou muito dessa vez, mas não disse nada e Kyoichi o beija.

-E mesmo assim você está aqui comigo. Você é mais jovem do que eu mas parece ser muito maduro, já descobriu que apenas um se esforçando no relacionamento não dá certo.

-Está muito tarde.

-Quer ir embora? Eu te acompanho!

-Não precisa minha casa não fica tão longe.

-Mas minha casa é caminho!

-Como sabe?

-Já li sua ficha na escola.

Eles saem juntos, por um lado Haruki gostava de Misato, mas com este não o queria e tinha deixado isso bem claro, porque ficar se prendendo a ele? Ainda mais quando um rapaz tão bonito quando Kyoichi está querendo estar ao seu lado. Ele já estava interessado por ele, o treinador era atraente, divertido e muito mais decidido do que Misato.

Kyoichi passava por algo parecido, seu amado professor não queria ter um relacionamento sério, então ele achava que estava sendo "usado", mas agora havia ponto um ponto final nessa relação! E conseguiu perceber que seu sentimento tinha se transformado em comodidade e não era por esse motivo que ele iria querer ficar saindo mais com Toshiya.

Haruki e Kyoichi davam-se muito bem, saiam sempre juntos, na maioria das vezes para a cidade mais próxima, Sakai, que dava para irem de balsa com o carro de Kyoichi.

Eles preferiam assim, se soubessem que Haruki estava sempre saindo com o seu treinador de futebol, teria problemas e Kyoichi poderia até ser despedido da escola. Haruki tinha vontade de dividir sua felicidade com os amigos e até com Misato, mas era melhor não. Pelo menos por enquanto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Novo namoro**

Havia feito um mês que estavam saindo, e como era de costume, sexta feira Haruki dizia que iria sair com amigos para os pais, mas prometendo que suas notas nunca diminuiriam por causa disso. Haruki continuava muito estudioso e competente no futebol, por isso ninguém percebeu que algo estava diferente.

Sexta-feira de lua cheia, Haruki encontrou cm Kyoichi no parque e foram caminhando juntos, acabaram parando em frente ao lago e Kyoichi abraça por trás Haruki e ficam admirando a lua.

-Nosso primeiro encontro foi aqui...

-Nós não viemos mais aqui não é Kyo?

\- E já faz um mês!

-Passou tão rápido!

-Preparei outra coisa para hoje.

-O que?

-Preparei um jantar em minha casa.

-Na sua casa? Mas não íamos naquele restaurante que você tanto gosta?

-Mas eu preferi fazer o jantar para você hoje. Além do mais em público eu sempre tenho que ficar afastado de você!

-Mas é na sua casa...

Haruki nunca entrou na casa de Kyoichi, um pouco por vergonha, receio, nem ele sabia o porquê direito.

-O que foi? Não confia em mim?

-Não é bem isso.

-Então, é só um jantar. E pode ficar tranquilo que você não está no cardápio! – Ele morde a orelha de Haruki.

Kyoichi sempre fazia uns comentários desses, era bom ver Haruki rindo para. Ele o convence de ir jantar na sua casa e assim eles saíram um rapaz que estava sentado no jardim mal iluminado se levanta de trás de uma árvore.

-Então... Já faz um mês?

Misato não conseguia parar de pensar que poderia ser eles, ele e Haruki saindo para jantar fora, se divertindo e rindo juntos como um casal.

-O que eu estou pensando!?

Misato não gostava de pensar essas coisas, mas era mais forte do que ele.

A casa de Kyoichi era bem aconchegante, Kyoichi entra e Haruki fica de pé ao lado da porta enquanto Kyoichi a fechava.

-Aquilo é para você!

Disse Kyoichi apontando para uma caixinha em cima da mesa de centro. Haruki se sentou no sofá e pegou a caixinha.

-Um anel de prata?

-Agora é um namoro oficial!

Kyoichi tira a mão do bolso, ele usava um anel igual, ele se sentou ao seu lado.

-Arigatou! –Ele dá um selinho no novo namorado

-Já está com fome?

-Ainda não. Haruki fica olhando para o anel em silêncio.

Kyoichi pega na mão de Haruki.

-Algo errado? Não quer namorar comigo?

-Não é isso!

Haruki ainda olhava o anel na mão. Não tinha percebido anteriormente que Kyoichi já usava o seu, pois ele estava com a mão no bolso, mas estranhou o fato dele querer algo sério.

-Você já gosta de mim Haruki?

-É claro que sim!

Haruki o beija.

-Eu também sinto isso.

Disse kyoichi ainda próximo, este se aproxima mais de Haruki encostando-o no sofá.

Entre beijos, Kyoichi passava suas mãos por baixo da camisa social de Haruki, que segurou sua mão antes que abrisse um botão.

-Se não quiser, eu entendo.

Kyoichi passa a mão no rosto de Haruki, que o abraça forte. Haruki estava nervoso e ansioso ao mesmo tempo, nunca havia sentido essas coisas por alguém então não saberia lidar.

Kyoichi sabia que o jovem era especial de mais, não faria nada que o namorado não quisesse. Mas quando Haruki o olhou de um jeito decido, sem desviar os olhos, ele começou a abrir os botões da camisa dele e foi deslizando ela pelos ombros até o pulso quando fora beijado.

Kyoichi retira sua própria camisa que não era de botão e volta a beijar Haruki, o puxando pela cintura, fazia tudo de uma forma sensual, e mostrava experiência também, Haruki gostava de tudo que ele fazia.

Kyoichi se levanta e pega Haruki no colo com as pernas dele dando volta em sua cintura.

-O que está fazendo?

-Ssshhiii

Kyoichi o leva até seu quarto e o coloca na cama, fica de joelhos entre as pernas de Haruki, o beija e então sussurra.

-Você confia em mim não é?

Haruki não pensava em mais nada ou ninguém além dos dois naquele lugar, estava confortável com a situação e foi bem tratado. Kyoichi era carinhoso, experiente e delicado ao tocar Haruki.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo naquele quarto até um deles se lembrar do jantar.

-Agora eu estou com fome! – Haruki sorri e se aninha em Kyoichi.

-Tudo bem, também fiquei com fome, deixe-me só eu esquentar a comida...

-Não está cansado?

-Mas também estou com fome!Fique aqui que eu vou pegar um roupão para você.

Ele lhe dá um beijo e se levanta. Abre o guarda-roupa e pega dois roupões.

-Aqui pode vestir esse!

-Arigatou!

-Se quiser, fique aqui.

Haruki enrolou um pouco mais deitado, vestiu o roupão e se dirigiu até a sala.

-Já está pronto, pode sentar-se à mesa.

Kyoichi coloca o jantar na mesa, e se senta em seguida. O jantar estava perfeito, Kyoichi cozinhava muito bem. Haruki olha para o roupão de Kyoichi e percebe que eles eram iguais, do tipo dos que se compram para casais, mas era melhor não perguntar.

-Não sabia que você cozinhava tão bem.

-Eu faço muitas coisas muito bem...

Haruki fica vermelho, mas o comentário de Kyoichi não teve um lado malicioso mas com certeza não era só a comida que ele fazia que Haruki achava que ele fazia bem.

-Fiz sobremesa, quer?

-Eu comi tanto! Sua comida estava maravilhosa que não deixei lugar para a sobremesa! – Haruki ri e logo em seguida boceja - Agora eu estou com sono.

-Como está tarde você pode dormir aqui essa noite!

-Não posso.

-Nada mais pode lhe acontecer hoje.

Haruki até ri, não era com isso que ele estava preocupado, pelo menos, não mais.

-Meus pais. Ainda devo satisfação a eles.

-Simples! Diz que você passou a noite na casa do seu namorado!

Haruki ri e Kyoichi lhe dá um selinho.

-Está bem, eu te levo para casa.

Foi a contragosto, mas kyoichi o levou para casa e o se despede com um beijo demorado.

-Oyo Suminasai!

Haruki abre a porta e acena para Kyoichi que estava esperando ele entrar em casa. Assim que ele entra, Kyoichi fora embora.

No dia seguinte, ele tentou, mas não conseguia esconder a felicidade.

-Haruki, hoje você está bem mais contente!

-Que nada Ayumi, apenas tive uma boa noite.

Misato que chegava ouviu a última fala de Haruki.

-Ohayou!

-Ohayou Misato!

-O que aconteceu cara? Você está com uma cara péssima!

-Nada de mais, não dormi ontem à noite. Já vou para sala.

Misato não respondeu a verdade ao colega, ele estava estranho já fazia dias, ficava a maior parte do tempo sozinho, mas sempre que estava junto com as pessoas do colégio demonstrava estar de bom humor. Ele não era muito de dividir sua intimidade, não falava sobre isso com o pessoal do time e muito menos com as garotas que paparicavam e lhe davam presentes. Apenas nesta manhã ele demonstrou que algo estava errado.

Após o intervalo Ayumi fora conversar com Haruki na sala de aula.

-Sabe Haruki, eu estava pensando se você não podia ir falar com o Misato após a aula...

-Por quê?

-O pessoal quer saber o que Misato tem, e como você tem mais intimidade com ele...

-Tudo bem, se der eu falo com ele após a aula.

Ela lhe dá um forte abraço e agradeceu.

Ao final da aula, Haruki fora procurar Misato, o achou ainda na sala do 4º ano.

-Misato? Podemos conversar?

Misato passa por ele que estava na porta.

-Claro!

Haruki o segue até o jardim, do lado de trás.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Ayumi pediu-me para falar com você... A galera está preocupada .

-Hum, eles estão?

-Bem, e eu também...

-Mas eu não tenho nada!

Misato olhava para frente, ficando de lado para Haruki que o olhava.

-Pode falar o que aconteceu? Você está tão longe hoje.

-Está mesmo preocupado? Quer saber?

-Claro que estou, como você disse, somos amigos. O que está acontecendo para você ficar assim?

-Ainda está acontecendo? E você sabe o que é!

-EU?

Misato pega a mão de Haruki e olha o anel novo, ele solta a mão bruscamente e o olha sério.

-Comemorou seu 1º mês de namoro ontem?

Haruki nem entende, o que isso tinha a ver com o problema de Misato? Talvez quisesse mudar de assunto, mas ele também não iria mentir.

-Comemorei!


	4. Chapter 4

**Nova confusão!**

No alto da escola, da janela da sala dos professores, o estagiário de educação física observava os dois conversando no jardim. E nem reparou que outro professor parou ao seu lado.

-Parece que seu namorado tem outro. – Alguém cochicha no seu ouvido.

Ele olha para o lado, era o professor de ed.física, Toshiya, que olhava para ele com uma cara de sarcasmo.

-Não é isso Toshiya.

-Ele vai fazer a mesma coisa que você fez comigo em breve.

Kyoichi olha de novo pela janela, os dois estavam tão perto um do outro, ele decide parar de olhar para tentar ver o que não existe. Ele se vira e senta-se à mesa dos professores onde estavam outros mestres conversando.

Do lado de fora a conversa continua.

-Mas o que minha vida pessoal tem a ver?

-Eu não suporto te ver com aquele treinador!

-Pelo menos ele me aceitou! Mesmo eu sendo homem!

-Pensei que você gostasse de mim.

-Depois de todo esse tempo... Agora você quer conversar sobre isso?

-Agora é diferente...

-O que você quer? Você deixou bem claro que não queria nada comigo e ele me ajudou a superar isso. Me ajudou a superar a sua rejeição!

Misato vê que Haruki ia andando com a cabeça abaixada o deixando pra trás.

-É melhor eu ir, não quero confusão!

Após a aula, Kyoichi não estaria junto do professor para dar a aula de educação física da tarde e já deveria estar em casa, então Haruki resolve não ir para a aula e dar uma passada em sua casa, mas no meio do caminho desiste e acaba indo para sua própria casa. Estava com a cabeça cheia e não queria trazer problemas para o namorado.

-Filho? E a escola?

-Não estava me sentindo bem, vou para o meu quarto.

-Daqui a pouco eu vou ter que sair, você vai ficar bem?

-Vou sim mãe, obrigado!

Ele se deita em sua cama, tentaria dormir um pouco, não conseguia parar de pensar em Misato. Porque depois de tanto tempo ele ficaria incomodado com sua relação com Kyoichi? Ele sentia raiva, raiva por Misato ser covarde e ter fugido dele quando era o melhor momento e sentia ainda mais raiva por ter trazido esse assunto novamente depois dele já ter superado. Haruki não queria se sentir assim, mas era inevitável.

A campainha toca lá em baixo e sua mãe atende. Ele mal ouvia com a porta de seu quarto fechada.

\- Boa tarde! Seu filho está?

-Nakano-san, que boa visita, meu filho não está se sentindo bem e vai gostar da sua visita. Pode subir.

Haruki ouve batidas em sua porta, quando ele se senta e olha vê que quem a abre era Misato.

-Misato!

Misato estava de uniforme, assim com Haruki, ambos estavam fugindo da aula de educação física. Eles se encaram um tempo.

-Filho já estou indo, você precisa de alguma coisa?

A mãe de Haruki grita próxima a escada.

-Está tudo bem mãe, aguardo sua volta.

Misato caminha até a cama de Haruki e se senta, permanecem em silêncio por um longo tempo.

-O que faz aqui? Deveria estar em aula.

-Você também deveria estar na escola, mas precisamos conversar.

-Eu não acho que precisamos mais Misato.

-Pode pelo menos me ouvir?

-Não tenho muita escolha!

-Não tem mesmo! Queria que você soubesse que eu gosto de você.

-Aonde você quer chegar com isso?

Misato vira Haruki, eles se encaram, com Misato ainda segurando nos ombros dele.

-Eu realmente gosto muito de você!

-Por que está dizendo isso agora?

-Porque só agora eu percebi isso! Levei muito tempo para aceitar a idéia.

-Muito tempo mesmo, você já sabia que eu gostava de você desde o final do semestre passado.

-Eu sei disso mas tente entender que para mim era muito difícil aceitar o que eu sentia.

-E esperou eu estar bem com outra pessoa para entender?

-Quando vi que se interessava por outro, tive medo de te perder de vez, mas não consegui criar coragem para falar com você sobre isso.

-Enquanto eu não ficasse com outro então você não perceberia o que sente por mim?

-Quando eu te vi no primeiro dia de aula sabia que você mexeria comigo, não sou bom com sentimentos amorosos, na verdade nunca os tive e não soube lidar. Ainda mais quando percebi que não conseguiria parar de pensar em você.

-Mas você poderia ter aprendido a lidar ao meu lado, eu também não sabia.

-Eu não pensei sobre isso naquela época, com certeza teria sido melhor. Mas agora estou decidido, não mais confuso.

Misato o beija segurando sua nuca, mas nem precisava Haruki não mostrou resistência ao seu beijo.

-Eu sempre quis fazer isso!

Eles estavam bem próximos, quando Haruki solta entre um beijo e outro.

-Eu também…

Misato o empurrava para trás, deitando-o para trás e sua mão percorria as pernas de Haruki até trazê-las para cima da cama. Ele então se deita por cima de Haruki, o deixando sem movimentos.

Há tanto tempo Haruki queria sentir Misato perto dele que não se lembrava que queria ter ido ver o seu namorado. Eles apenas se beijavam como se fosse o último dia deles na terra. Misato tirava a roupa de Haruki e para para olhá-lo.

-Como você é lindo garoto!

Antes que Misato se deitasse novamente, Haruki toma o controle da situação, se coloca por cima de Misato e o toma por completo. Para Misato aquilo também era novo e ele acaba arranhando Haruki nas costas

-Você é surpreendente!

Misato não acreditava no que havia acontecido. Haruki deita-se ao lado de Misato que se aninha em seu peito, e eles acabam dormindo entrelaçados na pequena cama pouco depois.

Já estava escuro quando o telefone toca acordando Haruki, ele vê Misato deitado sobre seu peito ainda dormindo e ficou com dó de tirá-lo dali para atender ao telefone. Quando a secretária eletrônica começa a funcionar ele leva um susto.

-Haru-kun? Você está por aí? Acho que ainda não chegou da aula, quando puder me retorna.

Haruki sente-se um pouco mal, olhava para o anel prata em sua mão quando Misato acorda e o apenas sorri.

-Fui melhor que treinador não é mesmo?

Haruki afasta Misato de seu peito.

-Não fale aquilo que você não sabe!

Ele levanta e pega as roupas do chão e as coloca em cima da cama de qualquer jeito.

-Vou tomar banho, tenho que sair. Pode se trocar!

Haruki entra no banheiro e Misato vira para o lado e vê a secretária piscando. Ele tinha acordado com a mensagem do Kyoichi então já sabia o que se tratava. Ele se levanta e vai até o banheiro.

-Também vou tomar banho.

Disse Misato entrando no chuveiro com Haruki que apenas o olha.

-Você vai se encontrar com o treinador?

Misato o abraça, ele estava de costas então Misato encosta sua cabeça em seu ombro.

-Você vai resolver as coisas com ele? Porque ele não aceitaria o fato de você ter dormido comigo...

Haruki sai do banho, enrola-se em uma toalha e se dirige ao seu quarto para se trocar. Misato continua no banho por mais cinco minutos e sai uma toalha também enrolada, Haruki estava terminando de fechar sua camisa e Misato vai até ele e para na sua frente, ele o beija.

-Não esquece que eu quero ficar com você!

Haruki não o olhava, estava com vergonha e raiva de si mesmo.

-Pode ficar mais um pouco se quiser, é só fechar a porta por fora que ela tranca sozinha. Não me espere, vou demorar.

Haruki desce as escadas sai batendo a porta em direção a casa de Kyoichi, sem o avisar que iria lhe ver. E logo ele chega.

-Kon bawa!

-Kon bawa!

Kyoichi o beija e o convida para entrar, Haruki senta no sofá.

-Preciso te contar uma coisa.

-Eu também, mas você primeiro.

-O Misato me procurou hoje de tarde, e depois passou na minha casa...

-Não se preocupe, eu te libero do nosso namoro!

-Não é isso… Eu estou confuso e eu fiz uma coisa...

-Eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu não vou mais ficar no meio de vocês dois.

-Você nunca ficou entre a gente!

-Eu sei... Ele só ficou com você por minha causa, eu ainda lhe causo ciúmes! Esse namoro acabou te ajudando a ficar com ele, que ironia... Ele foi até você depois de perceber que estava te perdendo. É mais do que justo que você fique com ele. Não se preocupe mais comigo.

Haruki estava começando a chorar, levanta sem falar nada, dá um beijo em Kyoichi e sai pela porta. Ele ainda ficou apoiado na porta dele um pouco chorando com as mãos no rosto e criando coragem para sair de onde estava. Kyoichi quando viu a porta fechando tirou seu anel e guardou-o no bolso, chorou também em silêncio.

Haruki chega em sua casa e vê sua mãe sentada no sofá junto de Misato.

-Filho, com você sai e deixa a visita sozinha?

-Era urgente mãe, não demorei nem dois minutos. Vamos subir Misato?

Misato segue Haruki pelas escadas, eles entram no quarto e Misato fecha a porta e vai até Haruki que estava parado em frente à janela observando a lua já estava aparecendo no céu.

-Eu te esperei para saber o que aconteceu...

-Não aconteceu nada!

Haruki tira seu anel e o coloca no bolso sem que Misato visse, ele olha para Misato que o puxa para perto o abraçando.

-Haruki, agora finalmente vamos ficar juntos.

Ele o beija, mas Haruki se sentia culpado por ter trocado Kyoichi pelo Misato.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nov****as mudanças**

No dia seguinte, Misato estava mais de bom humor e os amigos imaginavam que Haruki havia falado com ele. Os dois estavam juntos, mas não dava para perceber que havia acontecendo entre os dois.

A semana acabou rápido, Misato queria sair com Haruki no final de semana, mas Haruki deu a desculpa de que teria que estudar o final de semana inteiro, mas na verdade ele o estava evitando, ainda não tinha se acostumado com a idéia de estar junto de Misato e não de Kyoichi.

A semana começou e logo já tinha educação física de tarde na escola, depois teve uma reunião com o time. O treinador disse as datas dos jogos do campeonato e todos estavam muito animados. Toda tarde da semana que viria teria um jogo diferente, o time estava jogando muito bem e estavam todos confiantes. Com os alunos ainda reunidos, o estagiário chegou atrasado e se colocou ao lado do treinador.

-Aproveitando a oportunidade, gostaria de dizer que após essa semana Kyoichi irá voltar para sua antiga escola.

Essa notícia não foi muito boa para Haruki, ele se sentia ainda mal e ainda se sentia muito atraído pelo estagiário. Não queria que ele fosse embora assim. Kyoichi mal olhava para Haruki, estava muito sério e com uma expressão diferente da que ele costumava ter. Assim o treinador se despede da turma, ele estava lá para treiná-los para o campeonato mas não poderia mais assistir aos jogos que viriam Todos lamentaram mas o treinador falou que seria o melhor para ele naquele momento.

Misato acompanhava Haruki até a estação de trem após a aula cansativa.

-Hoje eu quero ficar sozinho, você se incomoda se eu for caminhando para casa?

-Está tudo bem com você?

-Tudo... Sayounara!

Haruki fora sozinho para casa, pensava muito em muitas coisas e resolveu falar com Kyoichi, mas não tinha o direito de passar na sua casa depois da triste conversa que tiveram semana passada e ainda após ficar sempre ao lado de Misato como se estivesse tudo bem.

No dia seguinte, quando estava indo para a aula, iria encontrar Misato na estação do metrô, quando encontra Kyoichi levando a ficha de chamada se dirigindo para o metrô também.

-Olá Tenjou-san.

Ele passar por Haruki, mas ele pega seu pulso fazendo-o olhar para ele.

-Você vai mesmo dar aula em outro lugar?

-Hai! Já estava programado.

-É perto daqui?

-Sendai!

Haruki não sabia que iria ser tão longe assim, Kyoichi teria que se mudar para lá. Kyoichi se solta da mão de Haruki.

-Já vou indo! Boa aula.

Kyoichi pega o metrô que havia chegado deixando Haruki para trás.

Ele pegou o próximo, encontrou Misato onde haviam combinado foram para a aula.

Tiveram aula de tarde e após os treinos exaustivos de futebol e da ducha, eles ainda ficaram conversando com os rapazes do time um bom tempo. Um pouco antes de escurecer, foram para casa juntos. Pegaram o metrô como de costume, Misato parecia estar mais animado do que o normal e não parou de falar nem um minuto. Quando desceram do metrô Misato percebeu que Haruki não o ouvia.

-Haru?

-...

-Eu estou falando com você!

-Gomen Misato!

-Você está bem mesmo?

-Hai! Hai! Só um pouco distraído.

Misato pega em sua mão sem se importar com as pessoas que ali passavam.

-Mas eu fico preocupado com você.

Haruki se vira de frente a ele e logo solta sua mão.

-Desculpe, mas isso não está dando certo.

-O quê?

-Eu não quero mais ficar com você!

Haruki sai andando rápido em direção contrária a da sua casa deixando Misato para trás, estava sendo impulsivo senão não conseguiria ir até onde mais queria. Ele chega à frente da casa de Kyoichi e aperta a campainha.

-Haruki-san?

Já era tarde, as aulas terminam às 17h e ele nem se preocupou com horário em que estava passando em sua casa! Haruki abraça Kyoichi ainda na porta.

-Não vai para Sendai!

-O quê?

-Só não vai embora! Fica comigo!

Kyoichi o empurra e segurando pelo braço consegue manter certa distância entre eles.

-Não posso mais! O meu emprego está garantido em Sendai. Aqui eu era uma ajuda extra para a escola, não efetivo. E além do mais agora você com o Misato... Eu não tenho mais motivos para ficar nesta cidade!

Ele ia entrando em casa quando Haruki segura seu braço.

-Não estou com ele!

Kyoichi se solta e o encara.

-E por que você acha que eu ficaria aqui agora?

Haruki o procura nos bolsos e acha o anel de prata e o mostra a ele.

-Porque eu te amo!

Kyoichi põe a mão na maçaneta da porta do lado de dentro, mas sem entrar. Haruki perde as esperanças achando que Kyoichi iria fechar a porta, mas ele pega o seu chaveiro e mostra a Haruki, nele estava seu anel pendurado junto das chaves.

-Mas agora isso não muda nada!

-Muda sim! Tem que mudar.

Haruki se aproxima.

-Não muda o fato de você ter me usado para esquecer Misato. E mesmo assim não esqueceu.

-Usado?

-Você ainda gostava dele…nunca deixou de gostar não é mesmo? E mesmo assim aceitou ficar comigo quando ainda pensava em outro.

-Se for assim, você me usou para esquecer o Toshiya!

Kyoichi abaixa a cabeça, isso era quase verdade, de qualquer jeito ambos estavam errados.

-Você me trocou na 1º oportunidade que teve!

-E você faria o mesmo se o professor Toshiya pedisse para ficar com você em um relacionamento sério!

-Eu nunca voltaria para aquele homem! Você não sabe nada sobre meus sentimentos.

Haruki pega na mão dele.

-Só peço que fique comigo e mais nada.

-Você tem muita coragem, depois de tudo ainda quer que eu fique? Quer que eu te divida com aquele rapaz?

Haruki se aproxima mais, quase o beijando, segurava agora suas duas mãos e Kyoichi olhava-o.

-Nunca pediria isso! Quero que você fique para sermos apenas um do outro!

-Se eu perder esse emprego, eu não tenho o mesmo dinheiro que você e nem a sua idade.

-Aqui também tem trabalhos para professores como você, qualquer escola mataria por um professor tão lindo que sempre tem alunos em suas aulas. Agora eu quero algo sério! Nunca tive tanta certeza disso como agora.

Haruki o beija, Kyoichi o puxa para dentro de casa e fecha a porta. Entre beijos e pulos sobre as caixas recém embaladas ele o leva até seu quarto e empurra Haruki para sua cama, caindo sobre ele.

-Então você vai ficar?

-Só se você me ajudar com as caixas lá em baixo.

Haruki sorri e se senta quase se levantando e Kyoichi segura sua perna.

-Mas só amanhã!

Ele desliza sua mão pela perna dele, que vai se deitando novamente.

-esqueci de algo!

Haruki sai correndo e sobe com o coração acelerado e começa a revirar suas roupas. Ele então se aproxima de Kyoichi e coloca em seu dedo e no dele o anel que simbolizava o amor deles.

-Sukidayou!

-Senti sua falta...

-Eu senti mais!

De manhã teriam que ir para a escola, era jogo do campeonato e Kyoichi iria resolver tudo com a escola sobre a chance dele continuar dando aula na escola de Haruki. Ou então conseguir uma indicação para poder continuar na cidade.

Na escola, Haruki viu Misato logo cedo, e já sabia que ele não dormira em casa, pois ligara de noite e a mãe dele disse que Haruki estava na casa de um amigo da escola.

Ele teve que aceitar na marra o relacionamento dos dois, ele havia percebido tarde demais que queria ficar com o amigo e perdeu sua chance.

Conversaram, uma conversa longa e triste, Misato falou para Haruki o levaria na lembrança dos dias felizes que tiveram, que não mudaria o fato dele ter gostado e se entregue à ele. Misato iria embora para faculdade no começo do ano que estava chegando, como iria se mudar para Tokyo não iriam se ver mais. O que seria bom, já que Misato não queria ter que ver Haruki e Kyoichi juntos, pelo menos por um bom tempo. Até se acostumar com a idéia do namoro dos dois.

Ao fim do campeonato, a escola deles ficou em segundo lugar, mas mesmo assim tiveram uma festa na escola para comemorar o prêmio de prata. Haruki após o jogo ligou para casa para avisar seus pais que iria dormir na casa de um amigo, pois a festa na escola iria até tarde. Pegou algumas roupas e entrou no carro de Kyoichi que o esperava, eles foram diretos para casa dele, na festa de comemoração da escola eles seriam os únicos que não estariam presentes.

Kyoichi conseguira um emprego em outro colégio, não era perto da escola de Haruki, mas tudo bem pois era perto da faculdade que ele iria cursar, assim, eles poderiam ficar sempre por perto agora e no futuro também.

Mudanças nunca são totalmente boas, mas essa reviravolta que teve na vida de Haruki fora a melhor de toda a sua vida!


End file.
